


Fixing This

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: After answer Zig’s call in LA, Scarlett (MC) comes back to Hartfeld to talk to him about their quarrel at Kaitlyn’s show, and they find an interesting way to make amends





	Fixing This

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a sequel from my other fanfic What got Wrong. I don’t know about you, but in The Freshman Book 3, I was really pissed off when Scarlett (MC) didn’t answered her phone in LA when Zig called her, so I decided to make her do the right thing, and well, there’s also how I think they should have make peace after their conversation ;) English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. Enjoy!

The breeze of Los Angeles caressed her face, like a relief after so much drama. Scarlett tried to warn James about Yasmin, but he didn’t seem to be worried or trust her. It hurt a little, she thought he’d believe in her words, since they were close friends and she always helped and supported him with his writings. But now, he wasn’t listening to her, and she was afraid he was walking to a dangerous way.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was Zig. Scarlett felt her heart jumping to her throat. She was upset with him, a lot. But she really wanted to fix everything.

_Hello?

_Oh, hi, Scarlett… - he said, shyly.

_Hi, Zig, what’s up? – she didn’t want to look rough, but she didn’t know how to talk to him at that moment.

_I just…I needed to talk to you, about… you know…the show… - he stuttered nervously – wait, are you at the beach? – he could hear the sea waves behind her voice.

_Yeah, I came to LA to visit James. I think you need to be fast, I don’t want you to use your entire wage to pay your phone bill – she wasn’t dismissing him, on the contrary, she was worried! He really wanted to talk, but he didn’t know she’d travelled.

_So…I think I should wait you come back, there’s a lot of things I wanted to say…

_I understand, and I feel these things can’t be said over the phone – she had a lot to say to Zig, too – I’ll be back tomorrow.

_Okay, just text me when you’re back and we can set a place – he inhaled deeply – but for now, I just need to say…I’m so sorry, Scarlett. I miss you a lot…

_I…miss you too, Zig – she said sweetly and could feel a tear in her face – see you tomorrow, then.

_Fine. Bye, Scarlett.

_Bye – they weren’t in a relationship, but that fight hurt like a break up. Zig had a difficult temper, and Scarlett sometimes was afraid of him. But at the same time, he was sweet, kind and always ready to protect her. She felt his qualities were more important to her than his faults. She really wanted to forgive him. But she should also apologize to him. Her thoughts were interrupted by James, calling her to swim. After an enjoyable afternoon, swimming, walking through the beach and eating pizza at his apartment, the night was hectic. She took the plane and let the cry came during the trip back to Hartfeld. Not enough Chris, Kaitlyn and Zig, now she had also quarreled with James, because of Yasmin’s strange behavior. She was tired of so many arguments, her best friends turning their backs on her when she only tried to help. But this had to be over. Starting with Zig. She was damn glad he was up to fix things between them. They hadn’t known each other for that long, but he already was very special to her. When she came back to her suite, she threw her bag at her bed and immediately texted Zig.

“Hey, I’m back! When can we talk?”

“Can you meet me at the coffee shop at 3?”

“Sure. Be right there”

Walking to the coffee shop, Scarlett felt her footsteps almost running, she was really eager to see Zig, and it was bigger than the anger she felt. When she arrived at the place, he was waiting for her outside. She could feel the eagerness in his face and in the way he walked side to side.

_Hi, Zig.

_Hi, Scarlett. It’s good to see you – his face opened in a wide smile.

_It’s good to see you too – she smiled back.

_So, how was your trip? Is James okay?

_Yeah, things have been difficult to him, but he will overcome…I hope – she wanted to vent on what happened in LA, but that definitely wasn’t the right moment.

_Sorry to hear that, I hope too – how could she be afraid of him? Obviously, he was a kind person, more than everything else. She remembered that night on his car, when he said he always will be there for her. She needed to recover that.

_So…will we talk here?

_Well, there’s a seat there, let’s go – they walked to a bench near the coffee shop. Scarlett looked into his eyes and noticed them a little swollen. She stared for a while and he blushed lightly – yeah, Scarlett, it doesn’t happen often, in fact, it never happens, but I spent the last nights practically awake, I almost couldn’t sleep, and, yes, I cried. With anger, sadness and longing – she would never imagine he was suffering as much as she. Zig really didn’t seem the type who cried for relationships, but she understood perfectly. The consequences of their argument were really hard.

_I’m not judging you, I cried a lot, too, Zig. There’s a mix of feelings, right?

_Yeah, and I don’t know very well how to deal with them, but I know exactly what I want to say to you now – he sighed and took her hands – Scarlett, I only did that because I was trying to protect you. I would kill myself if something bad happened to you when I was so close, and your reaction wasn’t what I expected…I was angry with you, because I thought you would understood me, sad because I wouldn’t have you around anymore, and longing…I can’t imagine my life without you anymore.

_I was worried about you, Zig. What if you were arrested again? What if you got hurt? And I was sorrowed because you said horrible things about my friends…I’m so glad to had met you, Zig, I didn’t want see you having this distorted feelings about them. We are facing troubles, but I have faith we can repair everything. This kind of commentary hurts more than physical pain.

_I know, Scarlett, your friends are good people, and I should never have said that, especially about Kaitlyn. I know she’s your best friend…and I know Chris was just trying to help me, it’s strange, you know, having people caring about me – he looked deeply in her eyes – I’m not great with apologies, so yesterday, when I called you, I was fighting against my own pride. I hate to seem vulnerable or weak, but I figured I was being stubborn. I couldn’t stand being like this with you anymore…I was afraid of losing you forever…my life here got so much better since I met you, Scarlett.

_Mine too, Zig. This quarter has been so hard, and you’ve been helping me a lot. And you aren’t weak, on the contrary, you’re strong to recognize your own faults and mistakes. And I was really glad you called me, I was so tired of this, too… I couldn’t stand to quarrel with the people I like anymore – she stared at him when she realized what she just said. It wasn’t so surprising she liked him, but she wasn’t planning to say that, not in that situation. When she saw he smiling a little, she felt her heart racing, but sighed, trying to recover her confidence – yeah, Zig, I like you, a lot. So I think I should be more comprehensive with you. I know your life wasn’t easy, you have gone through horrible things, and suffered greatly from the judgment of others. You didn’t deserve my judgement, since I can see another side of you. Your sweet, caring and loyal side. And I know this is your true personality. I really don’t want to be just another person defining you by your mistakes.

_Scarlett… - his face brightened again – I didn’t know you thought about me this way…that was the sweetest thing someone said about me… - his eyes let two tears escape – damn, I should never have treated you with so much…disdain – he ran a hand in his face and wiped his tears, roughly. Scarlett realized he really wasn’t accustomed to this kind of situation. And she had a fair share of guilt. She hugged him and started to cry too.

_So do I, Zig. I was angry at Kaitlyn and took it all in you. I treated you like a punching bag – they pulled back and gazed into each other’s wet eyes – I’m so, so sorry, Zig. Can you forgive me?

_Of course, Scarlett – he brought a hand to her face and wiped her tears – and can you forgive me, too?

_Sure. We are cool – they smiled and hugged again – as I said, words can be more hurtful than physical pain. So, I promise being more tolerant with you – she pushed one arm away and lifted a pinky, and looked at Zig, smiling, still hugging him with the other arm. He lifted his finger too.

_And I promise to control my temper more. I’ll avoid fighting. If I want to protect you, so I’ll find another way – they enlaced their fingers, and noticed how close their faces were, their breathing against each other. They closed the distance into a deep, long and passionate kiss, a symbol of their forgiveness. Zig pulled back, brushing his nose on hers and grinning – I missed this so much. For a moment I thought I couldn’t kiss you again anymore.

_I missed you too, Zig. My life would suck if I didn’t have you around – she smiled, resting her forehead against his – I’m so glad we’re back…

_Yeah…but now, I wanted to ask something…I heard you say you like me? – he smirked and she blushed a little.

_Yes, I really like you, Zig, that’s why I wanted to fix this so much.

_I like you a lot, too, Scarlett. I’m happy to have the courage to call you – Scarlett pulled him to another kiss, then she traced a line in his chest with her finger.

_And…I heard you say you were up to a little wrestling that day?

_Yeah…that didn’t happened, but…we could make this happen…now – he smirked.

_Don’t you have to get back to work?

_I’m done for today – he stroked her cheek – we could go to my place, what do you say?

_I say that’s a great way to make amends – Scarlett stood up, holding Zig’s hands – what are we waiting for?

_Nothing, let’s go – he stood up too and planted a quick kiss in her lips. They headed to his car, and then to his apartment. That kiss really ignited a fire in them. Zig was doing his best to not run too much, he really wouldn’t want a speeding ticket. But at the same time, he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He wanted to show to Scarlett how much he missed her. Scarlett, on the other hand, could feel his urge, which corresponding to hers. She thought to tease him, maybe lift the hem of her dress a little, but she knew it that would be too much for Zig. He would probably stop the car at the first place he found, and would take her right there. And Scarlett couldn’t persuade him to wait until they reached the apartment. Because she was in a hurry too. They had many scores to settle. When they finally arrived, he locked the door almost at the same time he pulled her into his arms and leaned to kiss her deeply. Scarlett tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning and pulling him against her body.

_Where’s your room? – she asked, panting.

_Follow me – he took her hand and lead her to his room. It was the first time she went to his place, but she didn’t have time to look around. All she wanted was him. Show him everything was fine between them. She pulled him to a kiss while took his shirt off. He untied the lace of her halter neck dress and then crouched down and pulled the dress to the floor. Scarlett climbed to the bed and Zig followed her, she tugged his chain and he came closer to another feverish kiss on her lips, then on her neck and her collarbone. She sat up to unclasp her bra, and he slid an arm around her waist while he kissed her breasts, concentrating his tongue on her nipples. She shivered and arched her back, almost unable to stay still. She propped herself on her elbows and he kissed her stomach and lower, teasing her with his tongue over the fabric of her underwear. Scarlett started to moan.

_Come on, Zig…I know you want this… - he giggled, pulling her panties off.

_You’re right. No more teasing – Zig returned his mouth to the space between her legs, laying on his belly and enlacing her thighs with his arms. Scarlett groaned, twisting her body as pleasure involved it. Zig alternated between closing his eyes, focusing on the sensation of his mouth against her body, and staring at her face full of euphoria, which increased when he thrusted two fingers into her, in a frantic rhythm. Scarlett’s groans became deeper, and when she felt him moaning too, against her, she felt her climax, grabbing his hair with one hand and the sheets with another. She lay back on bed, panting, and Zig caught her mouth with his own, while he unbuckled his belt and took his jeans off. Suddenly, she pushed him back to the bed and straddled him, his eyes widen and a smirk in his lips.

_Wasn’t that supposed to be a wrestling? – she giggled while kissed his neck.

_Totally – he sighed as she kissed her way down to his abs and yanked his boxers off. When he felt her mouth and tongue on him, he let out a groan, and lightly grabbed her hair, guiding her up and down against his length, his breathing getting heavier. Scarlett peeked up to look into his eyes, certain she would never let him go again – I will not last too much if you keep going – Zig sat up, wrapping his arms around Scarlett and standing up so they both were kneeled. Scarlett looped her arms around his neck, grinning – time to play – he pushed her back to the bed, kissing fiercely, and holding her hands above her head. His hips were pressed hard with hers and she wrapped his waist with her legs, and they started to move and moan together, unable to speak or think, only sighing, groaning and sweating. Scarlett got to break free from Zig’s hands and rolled over, putting herself on top of him. He pulled her against his chest and bite her lower lip.

_Who’s winning? – she asked panting, while rocked against his hips.

_I don’t know, probably is tied – he was breathing hard, too, and suddenly they started to roll all over the bed, cautiously trying to not fall to the floor. All the anger they felt before was translated into haste, urgency, lust, all they wanted and needed was each other, that was all that mattered there. They clung, kissed, but nothing seemed enough in front of what they felt. Together, they reached the edge. Scarlett felt like she’d explode into a thousand pieces. Zig felt an electric discharge through all his body. Lying in front of each other, they tried to catch their breath together.

_I don’t know, but it feels like we only are able to do something like this if we argue again – Scarlett giggled, making Zig smile too, and he pulled her into a hug and a lingering kiss.

_I’m pretty sure we don’t need this kind of situation again, we can do this on our own – he stroked a hand in her hair – in the end, I think we both won.

_Agreed – she grinned, kissing his cheek – so, are we even?

_More than even.


End file.
